The present invention provides an automatic dialing device, a system, and a method for automatically dialing telephone numbers and/or placing orders. More specifically, the device has a microprocessor programmable to automatically dial a telephone number and/or provide information. The system and the method of the present invention provide for programming the device for automatic payment of a bill, ordering of a prescription refill, and the like.
Methods for ordering a prescription, ordering a pizza, or paying a bill are generally known. Generally, a person may place an order or pay a bill in person or over the telephone. For example, a person may travel to a pharmacy, or the like to order a prescription or the like. The person may then wait until the order is prepared and may then receive the order. Further, a person may go directly to the store or other location that processes bills and may pay a bill in person. The process involved in obtaining a prescription or paying a bill in person is time consuming and often inconvenient.
Alternatively, the person may use a telephone to contact a pharmacy, or a restaurant, or the like, place the order over the telephone, and then arrange to pick up the order or have the order delivered. The person may also pay a bill over the telephone by calling the appropriate number, providing personal information for verification, providing account information and finally providing authorization to pay a bill.
In fact, whether placing an order in person or over the phone, placing the order is tedious and time consuming. A device, system and method for automatically placing the orders alleviates the time and/or effort to place the orders in person or by telephone.
Automatic telephone number dialing mechanisms are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,566 to Dowling Jr. et al. describes a telephone number dialing mechanism including a micro-controller, a battery, and a sound-generating transducer. In use, the micro-controller stores a telephone number in its memory. The micro-controller is activated by touching a touch sensor. After the micro-controller is activated, a dialing mechanism generates a plurality of DTMF tones necessary to dial the stored telephone number. However, the dialing mechanisms taught by Dowling Jr. et al. include devices having a single telephone number programmed therein. The single telephone number is associated with a specific source. Only the specific source may be contacted with the dialing device.
A need, therefore, exists for an automatic dialing device, a system, and a method for using the device wherein various telephone numbers with or without corresponding codes may be automatically dialed and/or submitted. The device, the system and the method provide for automatic and/or direct ordering or re-ordering of, for example, a prescription order, or refill or other similar applications.